


Ku temukan bayanganmu di belakang air terjun

by Lolane



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abandoned Fic, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bahasa Indonesia, F/M, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 22:46:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12518292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolane/pseuds/Lolane
Summary: Gilbert memiliki perasaan terpendam kepada perawat satu angkatannya dan bermaksud mengungkapkannya kepada Alya gadis yang dicintainya. Tetapi di masa kritis dimana perang terjadi dimana-mana para perawat dan dokter harus terjun langsung menolong pasukan di medan perang. Dapatkah ia menyatakan perasaaannya atau apakah yang akan terjadi terhadap tim perawat tersebut?





	Ku temukan bayanganmu di belakang air terjun

**Author's Note:**

> sebenarnya ini adalah fic lama yang udah lama ngak pernah ku lanjutin lagi (mungkin sekitar tahun 2013-2014 ku buat cerita ini) mungkin kalo banyak yang baca bakalan ku update nih cerita tuk sekarang ini dulu

Jantungku berdebar

Sudah sebulan sejak para calon perawat dan calon dokter dikumpulkan dalam tenda yang sama. Mereka di kumpulkan untuk menjalani pelatihan akhir sebelum akhirnya mereka semua akan di tes lagi untuk menguji apakah mereka siap melayani masyarakat yang memerlukan pertolongan mereka. kDan dalam sebulan ini juga, Gilbert terus memedam perasaannya. Ya, ia jatuh cinta kepada salah seorang perawat satu grup dengannya Alya Honsipel.  
Gadis cantik itu, memiliki tubuh atletis yang tinggi serta kecerdasannya yang tinggi dalam menyelesaikan berbagai masalah yang berhadapan dengan membuat Alya menjadi idola beberapa pria lain. Ia menjadi rebutan banyak pria yang ingin merebut hatinya. Tapi, sayangnya belum ada yang berhasil menarik perhatian Alya sekalipun.  
Bila dibandingkan cowok-cowok yang lain, Gilbert sedikit pemalu. Ia menyukai Alya tapi, ia hanya berani menatapnya dari jauh dan diam-diam dia selalu melemparkan pesawat kertas yang berisi surat cinta kepadanya, walaupun surat itu selalu berakhir di tangkap guru yang mengawas.  
Malam itu di asrama pria, tepatnya dikamarnya sendiri. Gilbert membenamkan wajahnya diantara bantal. James, teman sekamarnya tiba-tiba dating mengagetkannya.  
“Bah!” teriak James, tapi tidak ada respon apapun dari Gilbert.  
“Oi,Gil kenapa?” Tanya James penasaran. Dia kemudian duduk disamping Gilbert.  
Lagi-lagi Gilbert tidak menjawab, malahan ia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sedikit.  
“masih kepikiran Alya nih?” Tanya James sedikit bergurau. Seketika, suasana mengjadi hening untuk sesaat sebelum Gilbert menganggukkan kepalanya.  
“hmm… Gilbert, Gilbert, Gilbert… kasihan sekali dikau ini. Makan pun tak kenyang, tidur pun tak nyenyak. Masih kau pikirkan jua gadis itu? Sekarang buat saatnya untuk itu bung…” James berceramah sedikit menggunakan logat Frangky Febriyanto Sinaga ; teman satu grupnya yang lain.  
“Hm..” Gilbert mengangguk “Emangnya lo ngak punya kerjaan selain bercanda?” Tanya Gilbert tajam. Jujur saja, terkadang menurutnya James bisa saja sangat menyebalkan.  
“Lha? Aku,kan cuman ngasih saran ke teman satu kamarku ini ~ hehe…” James tertawa kecil, kemudian melanjutkan perkataanya “ini sekarang aku serius! Beneran kamu masih suka sama Alya?”  
Gilbert mengangguk pelan, “ya, memangnya kenapa?”  
“ngak, tapi tadi siang Si anak kaya itu Bill nembak Alya..” kata James  
“Hah…”respon Gilbert sedikit tak percaya.  
“Iya… dia nolak si Bill.. udah nyerah aja deh… Bill yang kaya aja ditolak apalagi cowok cengkring kayak lo” balas James.  
Gilbert kembali membenamkan kepalanya di antara bantal-bantal. Tampaknya ia tak ingin mendengar apapun sekarang.  
“Gil, kita ke hutan besok” James berusaha mengajak Gilbert untuk berbicara.  
“Eh, apa?” pekik Gilbert kaget. James hanya mengangguk. "Oh gitu..." Gilbert membenamkan kepalanya di bantal, dan ia juga menutupi dirinya dengan selimut.  
“Oi, Gil? Oi, hoi! Oi!!” James berteriak kesal karena bukan hanya menggunakan selimut miliknnya, Gilbert juga tertidur di kasurnya. Sepertinya, James harus menerima keadaan bahwa dia harus tidur di lantai malam ini.

Esok paginya, semua murid sudah berkumpul di lapangan. Guru pembimbing pun kemudian memerintahkan para siswa untuk mencari pasangannya sendiri-sendiri untuk dapat memasuki hutan secara berpasang-pasangan. Banyak pria yang langsung berkerumunan di antara Alya, mencalonkan diri mereka untuk menemaninya ke hutan.  
Gilbert yang tahu bahwa ia mungkin tak punya kesempatan, berjalan menjauh dari kerumunan tersebut. Di saat ia sedang mencari pasangan untuk menemaninya ke hutan, di lihatnya James sudah berpasangan dengan seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang ikal bernama Bella. Dalam hati, Gilbert sedikit iri dengan James yang cepat mendapatkan pasangan tapi kemudian ia sadar. Ia bahkan tidak punya keberanian untuk mencari pasangan.  
Tiba-tiba ada tangan yang menarik pergelangan tangan kirinya. Itu Alya! Dan ia bahkan bersembunyi di belakangnya.  
“Sudah kuputuskan, aku pergi bersamanya!” Seru Alya. Wajah Gilbert langsung memerah dan pria-pria yang sebelumnya mencoba merayu Alya tadi langsung merasa kecewa. Terpaksa mereka harus mencari pasangan yang lain.  
Setelah pria-pria tersebut pergi. Alya segera melompat dari belakang Gilbert.  
“Terima kasih ya” ucap Alya sambal tersenyum manis. Merah di pipi Gilbert pun semakin memerah semerah tomat yang baru dipetik. Ia pun berdiri diam tak bergerak.  
Alya menatap Gilbert, kemudian tertawa lebar. “Lucu sekali!” katanya. Gilbert mengganguk malu tak tahu apa yang ia setujui.

"umm, Alya..." serunya kemudian.  
"ya, kenapa?"  
"uh... umm.. ahh..." aduh, kenapa tiba-tiba dia jadi bego kek gini.  
"kamu kenapa Gilbert?" tanya Alya sedikit cemas.  
"n..ngak ada apa-apa kok!" jawab Gilbert gagu.  
"oh gitu..?" Alya berjalan maju mendekati gerbang masuk menuju hutan.  
"ok, kita masuk lagi" seru Alya. Gilbert mengangguk setuju.  
Kemudian, mereka memasuki hutan bersama-sama.


End file.
